The Legond of Thalia Dawn Marie
by ArgntumAlphaLupus
Summary: tis s realy justsomething that I Made up whily ie and I were soaking up some sun. It is about why I call the tre front yard Thalia.


**Happy late Valentines Day. I actually wrote this story on the 6****th**** but my computer really hates me. I am sorry that this story is short and it is not my best work but when i made up this story for my sister Jocelyn, I came up with it on the spot and i didn't want to forget it befor i could write it.I hope you guys like it. Please review and have a nice day.**

**Disclaimer:****I don't own PJO or HOO, Rick Riordan does.**

"You know, that isn't Thalia's Pine," my sister said pointing her finger at my favorite tree. "Her tree is at Camp Half Blood."

I looked at her in confusion for a while. Suddenly I understood what she was talking about. "Oh! You mean Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus! Yah, that is at Camp."

She rolled her eyes. "This is not Camp Half Blood," she stated.

"Oh, I know," I told her innocently. We kept looking at each other until I said in shock after putting the pretend puzzle pieces together, "you mean to tell me that you haven't heard the legend of Thalia Dawn Marie, daughter of Poseidon!?"

"That is not a thing, Lorrie," she said.

"Yes it is! Like you would know! You only know what you know about Percy Jackson stuff because you have to tolerate my blabbering!"

"Oh, yah? Then tell me the legend," Jenessa said stubbornly.

"Okay, fine," I said. "It started with a girl named Tess Marie. She had read all of the Percy Jackson and the Olympians and the Heros of Olympus books, and she promised herself that her first Daughter would be named after her favorite character, Thalia Grace.

At the time she was my age, 13, but Tess had never broken a single promise in her life.

Five years later, when she was eighteen, Tess met Poseidon, and she later found that she was pregnant. Tess knew that the baby that was growing inside of her was Poseidon's child as well as hers."

I had to stop when my sister rudely interrupted. "It sounds to me like you are telling me a story about someone named Tess Marie; not someone named Thalia Dawn Marie."

I glared at Jenessa. "That's because I am starting that story from the beginning," I growled.

"Fine, then finish your_ legend_," she said in annoyance.

"After finding out that Poseidon was a god, Tess was in shock that something from a book she read when younger was real. Finding this out, Tess remembered the promise she made to herself and hoped that her baby would be a girl.

Eventually Tess found that her baby was in fact a girl. Tess was excited to know this, and she knew exactly what she was going to name her daughter; Thalia Dawn Grace.

When Thalia was twelve, Tess took her to Camp Half-Blood. Thalia was attracting a lot of monsters; too much to handle.

Thalia had Jade green eyes. Thalia's favorite color was forest green so she had forest green highlights in her shoulder length, straight, golden blond hair. Because she loved her natural hair color, she only had small streaks of the green."

_That was a bit off topic_, I thought to myself, _oh well._

"Thalia was claimed on her second day at camp," I continued, "When Thalia was fourteen, her best friend, Cassidy Andrea, daughter of Apollo, went missing.

She went on a quest with Megan Backer, daughter of Hephaestus, and Aden Miller, son of Zeus, to find Cassidy. They got a prophecy from the Oracle of Delphi, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, but the three were out of camp early the next day."

I could tell that Jenessa was getting into my story. She was leaning forward, eyes wide with anticipation. I smirked and decided to continue.

"There had not been many attacks from monsters and the three demigods were suspicious. On the third day of the quest, they were walking through a small, grassy town…"

"We don't live in a small town," Jenessa interrupted.

"Well," I said defensively, "when this happened, it was a small town and not a big city. Now, back to the story."

I cleared my throat. "They were walking through a small, grassy town when a hellhound jumped at them from behind a building. Thalia nor her mother, Tess, knew that they were part nymph. It had been a few generations but the mythical jeans were still there. Thalia's great, great grandmother was a nymph.

When the hellhound pounced at them, Thalia jumped back in surprise. She had let out a small shriek, her hands flying to her mouth.

Thalia Dawn Marie turned into a tree. Because she didn't know of her power, she was unable to practice it."

I looked my sister in the eye, "you know how the nymphs at camp would turn into trees when they were startled, right?"

She nodded her head and then told me to continue.

"When Thalia turned into a tree, she did not know how to turn back and was stuck as a tree forever. That is why I call the tree in our front yard Thalia."

"What about the quest?" Jenessa asked, "Did Aden and Megan find Cassidy? Were they able to kill the hellhound?"

I stopped her there. "Monsters don't die, Jenessa. They are destroyed and reform in Tarterus. The sacred number is three so not all four made it back to camp. And yes, Jenessa, they did find Cassidy therefore they did _destroy _the hellhound."

"Are you sure you didn't make all that up?" Jenessa asked.

"Yes, I am sure," I said. "I didn't just lie to you. I am 100% sure that i can talk to trees and that Thalia Dawn Marie, daughter of Poseidon told me her story."

"You didn't tell me that part!" my little sister exclaimed.

I smiled. "Maby i didn't want to."


End file.
